Mitchsen Oneshots
by UnholyHelbig
Summary: Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell are the last two people anyone would expect together. The blonde captain seems to have a stick up her ass, and Beca? Well, Beca is beyond headstrong. But somehow the two makes it work. These are one-shots in which they do, and sometimes they don't. Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The sky carried** a dark edge to it when clouds loomed in the distance. Almost as if the grey color was painted on in thinly lined streaks- the artist giving no mercy as watercolor splashed close to a solid blue gradient.

"We have a 10-46 by old mills road." The voice was static filled and frantic against the sound of large sheets of rain clashing with every inch of the vehicle, it's tires cautious as puddles collected towards the edges of paths less taken. "Unit Eight, what's your 10-20?"

"Unit Eight responding," Aubrey grasped onto the small radio that was mainly reserved for truckers around the area. "Approximately three minutes."

The blonde's heart was almost pounding out of her chest. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. Adrenaline wasn't far off in her profession, but something about the impending night filled with storm surges and crashed vehicles was enough to counteract any method the young paramedic tried to instill within herself.

"10-4."

Pure silence filled the cab once more as the blonde curled her fingers around the hem of her pants, fingers numb as she swallowed the sour taste in her mouth. It wasn't often when the thick feeling of fear filled her, but something about this call seemed off. It was urgent, but that's all they knew.

"Do you think it's another accident?" Her counterpart asked, keeping crystal eyes on the road. One misstep would send them into a slick nightmare, the view barely visible through dark skies and bright headlights.

Aubrey studied the girl, the woman she had been training with for the past four years as a first responder. Her steely gaze was always so captivating and calming compared to the curly mess of auburn hair that seemed to fall perfectly over broad shoulders. She was always so docile, never showing fear or anger in any way. Chloe had more patience than anyone she had ever met, making her wonder why she chose to be a medic instead of a pediatrician, aside from the few years of school.

Chloe flicked the lights on, a deep hum filling the engine as the noise quickly cleared the highway, patrons who pulled over undoubtedly overcome with curiosity as to where the ambulance was heading.

"It has to be," Aubrey responded, steeling herself as they neared the scene. "It wouldn't kill Ash to give us a little more information."

Chloe chuckled softly, "No, I suppose not."

The ambulance came to a screeching halt along the edge of the rural highway, the corner meeting between farmland that was left untouched during the winter nights. Rain would soon turn to ice, and ice to snow- but for now, it was just a frigid hell that caught Aubrey's attention. That and the motorcycle laid gently on the edge of the highway.

Both girls glanced nervously at one another. They had seen motorcycle accidents before. They were never this calm- this forgiving. The bikes were usually totaled, 95% of the time its driver didn't make it to the hospital despite best efforts. It brought that same sour taste into her mouth as she pushed the door open, one hand grasping onto the medical kit while the other shielded her from the diagonal rainfall.

It was the type of rain that stung against your cheeks, making them numb and untouchable, Chloe rushing along the edge of the van as she grasped the makeshift plastic gurney. She glanced around, squinting as the coolness soaked through every inch of her clothing, despite the jacket that the rainfall dripped off of.

"What the hell?" Aubrey mumbled as her hair began to stick to her forehead, her boots making a cracking sound against the pavement. A large oak tree rested by the bike that was propped up, propped up with intention.

"Over here!" Chloe shouted as a crack of lightning flashed against the right edge of her face, her features determined as she started in a light sprint towards a shaded area, the darkness from the night air apparent as breath pushed in front of both girls.

The woman was pressing her back against the bark of the tree, her eyes clenched shut as a trembling hand wrapped around her stomach. The pain was evident on pale and cutting features. Aubrey couldn't see her eyes, but she could see the striped leather jacket by her side. It was cold enough to need four of them, and this tiny brunette was reduced to nothing but a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Ma'am," Aubrey dropped down to her knees next to the woman, careful not to touch her as the sloshing mud soaked through pants. Chloe did the same, not wasting time to reach for the girl's pulse. She placed two fingers easily on the stranger's wrist, taking notice of the bloodied knuckles as crimson rushed past pale skin.

"Pulse isn't strong, Bree."

"Ma'am, can you open your eyes for me?"

There was nothing at first, both girls screaming over the roar of picking up wind speeds. Aubrey's breath was picking up its pace as the girl's eyes shot open- they were an unrecognizable blue- something so sapphire and concrete. They were scared.

"What happened?" Chloe moved her gloved fingers to the woman's neck instead, she turned her head to the side, letting her feel around for a stronger pulse. She swallowed roughly, parting her lips.

There didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with her. Not that Aubrey could tell. They couldn't do much at this point, not seeing any physical lacerations or wounds that they could quickly patch up in order to get her to the nearest hospital.

"I-I don't know." She mumbled, voice smooth as it sent chills up Aubrey's spine. "I was riding home and there was this… this flash."

"Lightning?" The blonde questioned, trying to keep the girl in focus. "What's your name?"

"Yeah, yes." She panted, "Beca Mitchell."

The paramedic nodded, pulling a stethoscope from the kit by her side, she placed them in her ears, securing them before reaching under the hem of the black, water-soaked shirt. Beca pulled in a breath as the cool edge moved against her chest.

"I felt like I got hit… hard. Like football? Yeah, like getting hit by a really huge linebacker."

This woman talked a lot but in an endearing type of way. "Breath in for me."

"How do you feel now?" Chloe questioned, leaning back on one foot while the other stayed close to her chest, her hand resting lazily on it- once she realized that the woman wasn't in dire need to the sirens and lights just yet.

"Lightheaded, and there's this… this buzzing in my head. I feel drunk."

"Are you?" Aubrey asked, voice tight as she sniffed against the cold, pulling her touch away from the girl as she too leaned back.

"No! of course not. I just, couldn't drive anymore. It's like that lightning was close, right in front of my bike. I had never seen anything light up the sky that much- almost dominating."

"Alright," Aubrey let out a shaky breath, glancing back at the woman's bike. The rain didn't show any sign of letting up soon. Her eyes quickly darted back towards her partner. "Your pulse and breathing seem a little irregular. A panic attack maybe."

"It might have to do with the fact that you were struck by lightning." Chloe lifted her eyebrows trying to register the reaction Beca was giving off. It wasn't a calm one. She straightened herself up and parted her lips slightly, finger curling into the grass.

"I'm sorry what?" Beca's voice was higher than before. "Shouldn't I be dead?"

"Mm," Aubrey lifted her chin "Common misconception. But we are going to take you in to get your checked out, alright Beca? We don't know how much electricity you were really exposed to and the side effects are less than desirable."

The woman gulped but nodded absently her mind racing as the blonde next to her wrapped a hand around her mid-section, the other paramedic reaching for the medical kit and gurney that they brought along, trusting the woman to stand.

"This is fucking crazy," she mumbled as Aubrey helped her to the back of the large ambulance, another flash filling the velvet sky, all three women stopping in their tracks to watch the tear that the electric current created. Beca tensed in Aubrey's arms, clenching her jaw.

"Hey," the girl whispered soothingly "It's okay, alright? It'll be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**REQUEST:** ** _Mitchsen wartime fic? I used to not be the worst at writing wartime stuff, but I probably got a whole bunch of stuff wrong, because let's face it, my research abilities aren't the best._**

 **The scent** of dirt was the first thing that hit Beca's senses. That and blood. It was such a distinct thing, it's metallic edge almost sweet as it overtook every inch of the small tent that she resided in. They said very plainly that blood could overtake any room and nothing about that statement had registered to the young doctor until now.

"Elevate the arm," She said gruffly, her voice nothing more than a sharp bark. "There's a tear in the brachial artery."

That very blood that was clouding her lungs was gushing past a nasty wound that wouldn't be easily handled. Nothing about this was easy- not the way they had taught her in a classroom instead of a sand-filled battlefield. This wasn't some random test anymore, this was the real deal and Beca had to act fast.

"Doctor Mitchell, what do you want us to do?" The young intern asked, crimson liquid soaking into her white tank-top as she panted herself, dirt close to matching her chocolate brown eyes. She had a look of determination on her face, one that made her look much older than she really was. She was searching for an answer, any answer.

"Legacy I need you to grab a pressure bandage and press it under the wound. If the blood flow doesn't taper than stick your fingers right below the artery, am I clear?"

"Doc,"

" _Am I clear_?"

There was a quick nod at the newer recruit did as she was told, a soldier squirming under her touch. The man was gritting his teeth in pain, being on the wrong side of an edge of shrapnel that was sent flying with a cloud of smoke. His breath was shaky, but he was composed.

"Is there an exit wound?" The smaller brunette asked as she began to tear fabric away from the area.

"No ma'am."

"So help me god, do not call me ma'am" A deep sigh escaped Beca as she quickly grasped the edge of her rubber glove and pulled it off sweat filled palms. She was struggling to get the attention of the fallen man, his eyes shaded and dark with pain as she placed her cool fingers under his chin, staring into olive green eyes. They were riddled with pain as she let out a breath.

"Alright, Cruz." She said, kneeling softly as she brushed the dirt coated hair from his eyes. "There's not much we can do for you on base, okay? We're going to airlift you to the nearest center but I need you to stay with me. Can you do that?"

He chuckled a soft sound that was weak and forced. "I've been through worse Shawshank. I think I can handle a little blood loss."

She nodded, struggling to smile as she stood, watching Emily stare down at her rusty fingers. They were shaking, her nerves getting the best of her. The wound had been patched up the best that they could, not even having basic morphine anywhere near the premises.

"Keep me posted, Legacy." Was all Beca said before she pushed past the deep burlap edges of the tent. The sun was almost as unforgiving as the barren nature of the desert that they had set up base in. A few tents and a little mess hall the only thing that shielded them from its unforgiving nature.

She squinted, lowering her aviator sunglasses down over midnight blue eyes. Her breath was short as combat boots molded against hot sand. She was used to it by now, but nothing about this job had ever been easy- not when her resolve was constantly being pulled in every separate direction.

The woman kept her head down and stance rigid as if not to be bothered before she pushed into her own tent, eyes not adjusting to the sudden change in brightness right away. The sound of a small osculating fan and warm push of air brought her back-back to a time when she would lounge on a front porch while letting the juices from a banana popsicle drip down her arm and off her elbow.

She looked around the tent, a bit of disappointment filling her to find that it was empty. The churning feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing by the second- mouth dry like the very ground she treaded on.

"you're cute when you worry, you know that right?"

The voice sent an icy chill down Beca's spine as she perked up, not wasting a second to the dry air as she turned around to face the blonde who kept her voice steady and chin lifted. Her hair was up in a tight bun, strands of golden color falling into grey eyes. She had stripped off her jacket, a white tank-top was dirtied with sweat and blood, a long gash at her waistline. It shouldn't worry Beca as much as it did, but she couldn't help the spike of anxiety.

"I'm not cute." She hissed, knowing that they carried this exchange wherever they went. It took everything in the shorter girl not to launch herself towards the older woman. To hold her and pull her close. If anything, the military had taught her self-control. "And you're bleeding."

"Ah, it comes with the territory." Aubrey waved her off, her dismissive nature not as concerning as it was before. "I assume you've seen the bulk of the damage."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, one that made Beca avert her gaze as Aubrey lowered herself onto their shared cot. They had pushed two of them together- laying out bedding to lessen the rod that split the mesh up the middle. It seemed to work for the two well.

"When I saw Smith, I assumed it was you." She cocked her head to the side, taking the gold-rimmed glasses from her gaze as she stuck them against the collar of her own green shirt, the dog tags that hung around her neck clanking near swollen metal. "Though I'm sorry to see her go."

"Did she-"

"Honorary discharge." Beca sat down next to the taller woman, letting out a muffled groan as her body protested at the sudden movement. She realized quickly she needed to choose her words carefully. "She'll be fine in a few months-time but that doesn't mean she won't be in pain."

Aubrey hummed softly, the two of them tuning out most of the noises that lay past a thin sheet of fabric. The older girl had her fingers wrapped around the inside of Beca's knee, squeezing it with the full intention of comfort. It worked in this case, the woman relaxing into the soothing gesture.

"I'm glad you're alright," Beca whispered, leaning her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, the exhaustion from the day of patching up fallen soldiers was fast approaching, her very own having braved the accident that had ruined so many lives on a given day.

"Me too," Aubrey whispered, pulling Beca closer to her. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

_**[A/N: Okay, so fair warning, this was just a prompt someone wanted me to do on Tumblr. I used to write hospital stuff for a different fandom so I went a little wild with this, but that's okay because I like the way it turned out... I actually think this is a little more realistic because I used to work in a hospital. It was hell. But fair warning, I probably got a few technical things wrong. I'm not in the medical field. But let me know what you think!]**_

 **Aubrey's body ached.** Every single part of her weary frame was trembling from stress and pressure on her joints. But despite herself, she loved every aspect of her job; she loved the way the stethoscope hung around her neck, the way it felt when she told a family that their loved one was going to be okay, and most importantly- she loved coming home knowing that she had done every single thing in her power to save the lives brought in through the terminals.

Today was different, however. Today, all Dr. Aubrey Posen wanted to do was curl up next to her fiancé and forget about the troubles. She wanted to forget about the little boy who ended up succumbing to his injuries, and the mother who clutched onto her as she struggled to stay standing; her knees giving out once the horrid news reached her ears.

There were days like this. There were always days like this.

The blonde ran a hand through her hair as she walked past the main doors, a sense of urgency suddenly washing away from her. She had a few more thresholds to pass before she got out those doors and could finally claim a night as hers. The moisture-filled night complete with thunder and lighting that made the hospital even more hectic than usual.

"Oh! Bree!" her breath caught in her throat as she passed the nurses station on the first floor, mouth dry as she raised an eyebrow at her perky little friend. Chloe. The woman had a knack for treating children, she was leaning heavily against the edge of the desk, looking over the chart as her own stethoscope rested by the edge of the counter. "Heading home for the night?"

"Finally," She smiled softly at the pediatrician.

"That's good," The redhead beamed "Any fun plans tonight? Are you and Beca going to watch a movie or something?"

Aubrey cocked her head to the side, an amused expression gracing her features. "Alright, Dr. Beale. As much as I love you, we both know when you're stalling on charts."

"I would never." She gasped, feigning offense, but all with a sly smirk. "What movie are you going to watch?"

" _Goodnight, Chloe_."

Chloe chuckled slightly as she turned her attention back to the diagnosis that she was filling in. The lines were taut and the motions were fluid- paperwork tedious, but necessary. Before Aubrey could turn away from her friend, three even beeps filled the small hallway. Both girls rushed for the pagers on their hips, Chloe knitting her eyebrows together at the blank screen. "It's not me."

"It's me," Aubrey mumbled. "It's trauma one."

"Can't ignore that."

"I suppose not."

Aubrey steadied herself, drawing in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She had shut down for the night, she was ready to get home and change into some sweatpants. She would have picked up Beca's favorite meal from the Chinese place and grabbed some actual alcohol that was over the proof of 1% because god knows, the producer and doctor would need something to take the edge off after a day like this- an experience like this.

Instead, she opened her eyes and started to sprint towards the ER. The place reeked of blood and sickness. The way the lights sprung on with a fluorescent glow and the different beeps of monitors filled her ears was so familiar that it didn't' matter. Nothing mattered but getting to the emergency room with those patients. If her interns were so inclined to paging her, then it was bad. It had to be bad.

"If a patient isn't on death's door than you will be," Aubrey snarled while one of her main interns, Jessica joined her in her fast walk. She had a chart in her grasp, her eyes flashing with worry. She pulled at her scrubs, uncomfortable with the fit or her own anxieties. "What are we dealing with?"

"Dr. Posen-"The blonde hesitated, causing the older woman to stop in her tracks. Her eyes were wild, her stomach dropped as she clenched her jaw in annoyance. It was a look that would stop traffic. She cleared her throat. "Female, 23. A fractured ulna with two broken fingers. There's a slight concussion against the frontal lobe- we scheduled an MRI to check for internal bleeding. A stellate laceration against the upper left hairline that requires five or six stitches- Flo is on that now…"

Aubrey drew in a breath, a calm and collected breath, as she held up her hand. "Why in the hell would you page me after an 18-hour shift for simple injuries with no detrimental factors?"

She knew she was being unfair to the mouse of a girl. She was probably doing what another resident or attending had told her to do. The woman wasn't soft though, you couldn't be when you had to put all emotions aside in order to save lives. It was a rough way to live, but she left it at the door- she tried to do exactly that when she had all intentions of leaving the hospital that night.

"Aubrey," Jessica said, her voice tender and eyes lacking anything but concern. It made the taller woman clamp her mouth shut and lean back slightly so she wasn't in the intern's face. Something was wrong, it had to be. "I didn't page you because of the patient's injuries. I paged you because of who the patient is."

Her mouth was dry as she cocked her head to the side. God, she was so stupid. Of course, her staff wouldn't pull something like this as some elaborate way for her to cover a shift. This was trouble. Trouble that made Aubrey resume that same exact pace as before- but faster. Faster as a cold sweat dripped against her palms.

"Dr. Posen, wait-"

Jessica's words didn't' meet her ears as her cheeks burned. They were red and splotchy, tears threatening to bubble over her waterline as she rounded the corner into the Emergency room. It was quiet tonight- a few people complaining about a whooping cough and a broken leg here and there. But even quiet was strange in a hospital this size.

Aubrey clenched her jaw as she grasped the metal chart the read "Mitchell" against the top in dry erase marker. Her eyes scanned the information. Well, at least she taught Jessica well enough to understand how to relay information. If she wasn't in such a rush she would congratulate the woman who was following her around like Lassie.

Instead, she walked down to the last cubicle, ignoring the odd stares from the nurses and even a slight nod from a security guard who seemed to understand that the blonde tornado of a woman wasn't to be questioned.

Again, she steadied herself and grasped the thin blue curtain that separated her fiancé from the rest of the world. It reminded her of when she got a stomach ache in middle school- she'd have juice shoved in her palm and maybe some saltines before being told to curl up until a parent could pull her into the safe clutches of home. This was almost the exact same.

Beca was propped up against the bed, the back raised as her arm rested in a makeshift splint that they had fastened in the ambulance. A thick rustic edge of blood had dried against the side of her face from the large scrape against her hairline. She was also coated in dirt. A lot of dirt that soaked through her simple white t-shirt and black sweatpants that she usually wore to the gym. She had a lazy grin on her face, her midnight eyes darker than usual.

" _Jessica?_ "

"We gave her 20cc's of morphine to dull the pain, ma'am."

"Hi, baby!" Beca slurred, a lazy grin on her face as she reached her one good arm out towards her girlfriend. Aubrey just grimaced, waving Jessica away to fast-track that MRI that they had discussed a bit earlier. She was struggling to keep her composure as she closed the curtain and wondered over to Beca's bed. She sat on the corner.

She sighed at Beca reached for her grasp, her touch cold and muddy, the blonde relenting as she squeezed her fingers, reaching over and draping the corner of the blanket over them much to the younger woman's protest. "Bec's what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Some bushes." She said, whole- heartedly "It's not as bad as it looks."

"You have leaves in your hair."

"That's not the only place they are." She giggled, making it hard for Aubrey to scold her. It was a rare occasion- seeing her fiancé behave like she wasn't in charge of everything in the room. She was stubborn and that always showed in her actions. The morphine had lowered some walls.

"What happened to you?" Aubrey said through a slight smile, not being able to resist that stare.

"You said you were working late," She started innocently, struggling to remember the details. "So I called up Stacie and Amy to go out for a few drinks, you know?"

"Mmhm," Aubrey listened intently despite the sentences being drawn out as Beca scanned her mind. The three of them going out for drinks was a bad idea anyway- of course, Aubrey had been known to down a few shots once her friends actually got her going. Beca was no different.

"Stacie got locked out of her apartment, so me, being the noble human that I am, said I would climb through the window."

This struck some fear into the older woman who had scooted closer to her girl, biting the inside of her lip with worry as she cocked her head to the side. "Baby, she lives on the 5th floor."

"I know that now," Beca grumbled like a child "I got sticks shoved up places I didn't even know _existed_ , Aubrey."

A bark of a laugh escaped Aubrey as she shook her head, "You have a broken arm, you know?"

"I felt it," her eyes widened "Bones are fucking loud, babe."

"Yeah, they are." Aubrey ran her free hand down her face tiredly. She was admittedly exhausted. When she was on duty she didn't have to wait long for test results and things to get done, because something always needed to be tended to. But Beca was the only thing in her life that kept her grounded- and apparently, gravity was the same for her small fiancé.

Instead of scolding the girl when she most likely was in a lot of pain, Aubrey shifted her position. She pulled her hand away from Beca, ignoring the small whimpers as she climbed skillfully into the bed next to her, careful not to poke or prod at any of the fresh wounds. Instead- she let Beca let out a content sigh and curl into her side- well, the most she could in the state that she was in.

Aubrey was gentle as she placed her cool fingers under Beca's chin and lifted her dark gaze up to her own. "What am I going to do with you, Little one?"

Beca let out a content sigh as she didn't respond, instead, she stretched her neck and pressed a soft kiss to her fiancé's lips. The younger girl tasted earthy and fresh, like a night camping without the trademark fire and marshmallows. Both girls knew,

It was going to be that kind of night.


	4. Chapter 4

**"I don't know** what to do with this thing," The brunette squirmed against the wiggling baby in her hands- her arms outstretched in front of her like she was handling a slowly ticking bomb instead of the eight-month-old that was in her grasp. Deep chocolate eyes stared innocently into cobalt ones- ones filled with fear and concern.

"Beca, it's a baby." She heard a soft voice behind her as she continued to look at the toddler kicking her chubby little feet in the air like this was a game. To her, it was- little noises moving from her tiny body as Beca refused to break eye contact. "Not a landmine."

A guttural grunt pushed past the small girls throat as Aubrey moved around the couch, still keeping the large diaper bag around her shoulder, the strap refusing to fall from her broad stance as she grasped Bella from her girlfriends grasp- the baby let out a pleased squeal as Beca let her arms drop to her sides, a sigh moving against her lips.

Aubrey's olive stare flashed with amusement as she balanced the girl on her hip, her short brown locks clouding very golden eyes. She looked just like her mother, with soft features and a pension for beaming through every single situation- even with Beca looking so uncomfortable.

"We're only watching her for the afternoon," Aubrey mumbled, shoving the bag into Beca's stomach as she wrapped her arms around it, getting the air knocked from her lungs for a split second. At least it wasn't the baby. "Besides its good practice."

The smaller girl's eyes widened as she stared after Aubrey, the blonde beaming with innocence as she walked to their kitchen, making little noises as she poked Bella's stomach with her finger, causing the little girl to giggle at the funny faces the blonde had pulled.

Beca shook her head clear of the impending sentence that was just uttered as she stalked into the kitchen, peaking her head around the wall… She watched as Aubrey placed the girl into the highchair that Stacie had dropped off with her child- her little feet kicking in the air in front of her while her stare met the short woman.

Bella gave her a slobbery smile, letting out another squeal as she beamed. It warmed the younger woman's heart, finally allowing her to step out from the little wall that she was hugging so tightly. Aubrey was busying herself with pulling some baby food from the fridge. She was humming softly, Beca lowering herself into the chair across from Bella, staring her down.

"Alright, kid." She said, leaning back as the chair groaned under her weight, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess you're kind of cute."

She let out another string of words that Beca couldn't make much sense of.

"Maybe really cute," She pointed an accusatory finger at the toddler. "But only when you do that nose thing."

"What nose thing?" Aubrey spoke in a low whisper as she reached over her girlfriend and set a blue rubber spoon next to a small bottle with an even chunkier baby on it. Beca wondered bitterly how sweet of a gig that was- the kid was set for life, and no one would recognize him after a few years.

Aubrey pressed against her back, wrapping her arm around the girl's chest as she rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. The scent of lemon and mint filled the younger girl's lungs, she hummed against the subtle touch. She was preoccupied as the blonde popped the tin lid from the jar- Bella's eyes widening at the scent of sweet potato and ground turkey. It made Beca's stomach lurch.

"That!" Beca shifted in her seat with excitement "That little squish thing. It's like she's scowling"

"Bec's she's the happiest baby around." Aubrey shook her head as she pulled away from her girlfriend, dragging a seat up to the high-chair. The legs made an odd sound that distracted the baby for a few seconds before she became infatuated with the food again. "You're telling me that little baby Bella is scowling at you?"

Beca huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the little tike. Aubrey was focused on the neon orange mush as she shoveled some onto the spoon. Bella pulled that very look once more, causing Beca to breathe in sharply. "Oh, you're just mocking me now."

Aubrey glanced at the mouse of a human, but Beca's stormy gaze was focused beyond her viewpoint. She was having a stare down with a child and wouldn't waver her hard expression. She was pouting in a way, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Stop taunting the baby." Aubrey mumbled, turning back to her task as she raised the spoon, changing the tone of her voice "Are you hungry Bella?"

"She's evil."

 _"Beca!"_

"Sorry…"


	5. Chapter 5

**The steam from** Beca's coffee pressed against her cheeks, filling her lungs with its strong sour odor as she clenched her eyes shut. Beca couldn't function without her morning coffee- a little button in her brain refusing to be activated until she got at least an ounce of coffee in her.

The problem was the coffee shop. It was all the way across campus. She had to drag herself from her dorm room at 7am exactly just to make it to the little Starbucks that lie at the edge of the 800 building.

She would begrudgingly pull herself from her bed and wrap a scarf around her neck, trying to shield her nose from the brutal touch of Jack Frost. It was just another reason for the grumpy girl to wish she had a large cup of black coffee in her system.

A thick and cooling scent coated her lungs as the little bell above the door cut through the sound of wind pressing close to Beca's ears. She shivered as the warmth countered the chill that ran down her spine. She sniffed, getting a few glances from a couple of students already in line- their eyes bloodshot with exhaustion.

Beca stood behind a boy that she had never seen before, peeling off her wool glove as she started to scroll through random social media to pass the time. She wasn't much for Twitter, but it was an apt distraction for right now.

Her mouth was dry as she felt the body heat of another behind her, her stomach turning as she lifted her chin towards the sweet lemony scent that filled her nose. It was overwhelming, but she knew exactly who it belonged to. Beca closed her eyes, drawing in a breath. The smell was comforting but reminded her all too much of Bella's.

Aubrey.

Beca felt a familiar warmth press against her abdomen. Her mouth sour as the exhaustion that once filled her wasn't as prominent. She wasn't sure if it was just her bodies reaction to the memory of pushing herself so hard to complete the cardio the warden had prescribed, or if the falling feeling was due to how soft Aubrey's nature could be.

The shorter girl eventually worked up the nerve to turn slightly and catch deep forest eyes. They didn't' always look green- Beca had learned that when Aubrey decided to wear a pale blue shirt that reflected until they were a slate grey that sent chills up her spine. Weird chills that the DJ didn't' want to confront. She avoided Aubrey altogether after that week- or at least she tried for a good span of time.

"Beca?" The voice was silken, something that made the Brunette still in her worries. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I have a lab," She laughed nervously, finally turning to face the girl who was so close to her. She wore a smile on pink lips despite the sun barely being up- her nose red from the raw bite of the cold outside. "What's your excuse Captain?"

"I'm always up this early." She waved the shorter girl away, her cheeks rosy.

Beca bit back a remark as she nodded, taking a few steps forward when the line moved. The woman behind the counter caught her gaze. She had a deep steely gaze, one that sparks each time Beca stepped foot into the little off-brand shop. It was never something she paid much attention to, but Aubrey stiffened at the sight. She cocked her head to the side, a streak of jealousy moving through her when the woman in the visor grinned at Beca.

"Hey, Bec's" The woman smirked "The usual?"

"You know me too well, Kat." The smaller girl leaned heavily into her words.

Aubrey let out a chaste sigh as she shoved her hands into her pockets, shaking her head softly. Something about the way this girl stared at Beca, her Beca, rubbed her the wrong way. The shorter girl clearly wasn't hers in the slightest but that didn't stop the jealousy from rearing its nasty head.

"Oh Shit," Beca suddenly said, pulling the girl from her thoughts. "I forgot my wallet in my dorm. I'm sorry Kat. I just wasted so much of your time."

"It's coffee, black Beca. The most you'll waste is a Styrofoam cup." The dark haired woman admitted. "Don't worry it's on me."

"Oh my god, really?" Beca perked up "You are a real lifesaver."

The woman leaned further against the counter. Aubrey did anything in her power to keep her from speaking out against the action. Her nails dug into her palm as she lifted her chin softly, catching the demeaning stare of Kat. She knew exactly what she was doing- having seen Aubrey and Beca interact before outside of the small little franchise.

"How about you repay me on Friday night when you buy me one of my own?" She smirked.

"I would-"

"She has plans," Aubrey said, her words dripping with poison as she wrapped her arm around Beca's waist. Her touch was soft and gentle despite the hash quality of her words. Beca's lips parted slightly as she stared up at the taller woman, too jarred to speak up. "Isn't that right, babe?"

"Oh, I hadn't realized…" Kat trailed off, scratching the back of her neck. "Coffee is still on me, Beca."

"Thank you," The girl whispered softly wrapping her hand around the cup as Aubrey forgot about her craving for caffeine. Instead, she pulled the smaller girl along, not bothering to explain anything until she was out of earshot from the deep vixen that poured coffee for a living.

"Bree, what the hell was that all about?" Beca asked, finally wiggling out of the woman's grasp once they were by the glass doors. Each girl could feel the contrast of a draft beginning to form but neither seemed to care anymore. "You were acting like you were jealous or something. And of Kat of all people? The girl is harmless."

The blonde clenched her eyes shut, letting out a shaky sigh as Beca took her free hand and squeezed the edge of Aubrey's fingers. The gesture was simple but overwhelming. She couldn't take it anymore, the fire in the pit of her stomach propelling her to push forward as she pressed her lips chaste against the smaller girl's lips."

Beca was still at first, her breath quickened as she eventually melted into the embrace, snaking her free hand around the woman's waist before pushing further into her. Aubrey's own finger-tips grazing a stone cut jaw.

"She is not harmless," Aubrey mumbled a low growl into Beca's lips. "She's a threat."


	6. Chapter 6

**The warm water** washed over her palms, almost hot to the touch as steam collected along the front window. Beca tried not to stare out into the inky darkness too long- it would stir fear against her stomach, the floodlight for the backyard usually lit up the area within the fence, but now, it was just quiet.

She let out a slight huff, getting used to the sterilizing heat of the frothy mess that clouded the sink at this point- her sponge dipped under the water as she blindly tried to pry day-old cheerio's out of a blue plastic travel mug. She wasn't complaining. It was a hell of a lot easier than the baby bottles had been. It was a blessing that they had been pushed into a back shelf at this point.

Her hair fell into midnight eyes as she struggled to grasp the plug at the bottom of the sink, pulling it up with a muffled pop to finally drain it- her free hand reaching towards the dry dish towel to her right. Everything was so quiet, her body aching from a long day at the station, eyes threatening to close, even while standing in the middle of her kitchen.

"I got Allie to bed," She heard her wife's soft voice from the archway, averting her attention from the mess she had just cleaned up. Even in the soft light of the room, Aubrey looked stunning. She was still in her work clothes, a pin stripped blue and white button down, half of it untucked from dark jeans- her hair having been put up in a lazy bun, strands of gold falling around her face. "We really have to get her out of this biting phase."

She held up her hand with a pout, a large red welt against her palm in the shape of little teeth. It made Beca scoff, taking a step forward as she took her wife's hand in hers, "Oh, that's a nasty one." She let her lips sooth the dark spot, Aubrey letting out a content sigh as she felt the smaller girls gentle touch.

"Ew," the blonde groaned, pulling away softly "You're all wet from the dishes."

Beca dropped the girl's hand and looked down at her grey t-shirt, it was completely soaked through, the logo for the station looked ten times darker when it was damp. A mischievous grin finding a way to her features as she brought her blue eyes back to green ones. "Maybe we should switch jobs tomorrow night, then."

"Oh please," Aubrey huffed "You couldn't handle a flesh wound like this. You are far too dramatic."

Beca parted her lips as Aubrey walked over to the kitchen table, reaching down to the side where a large blue basket rested; the two of them letting Allie play with a few things during their actual meal. She was in the tantrum phase, and sometimes, it was a lot easier to let the girl grow distracted during dinner. Aubrey started to push a few blocks into the container. "Oh, I talked to Dana at work."

The smaller woman internally groaned, scrunching up her nose. It wasn't that she didn't like Dana, she just didn't' like Dana's ideas. The young paralegal was never content with having a normal office. She would schedule fundraisers, and bowling nights and god forbid, the dances. The dances Beca had effectively gotten out of since the first one was mentioned.

"Stop making that face," Aubrey said without turning around.

"What face? I'm not making a face!" Beca defended "You didn't even look at me."

"Yeah, well, I'm a mom. I have eyes on the back of my head now."

"Want to tell me when I can get a pair?" The brunette joked "How cool would it be to watch tv in the shower?"

She got a small confused glare from Aubrey as she placed the last block in the basket, letting it rest on the dining room table. Beca was effectively leaning against the counter at this point, her arms crossed over her chest unhappily. She had the beginning of a pout forming on her features.

"Dana organized a charity ball." The blonde said tiredly, "I told her we would go, but that's only because we bailed on the fun run for the new senior center last month."

The brunette lifted her chin slightly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Their daughter had come down with the flu, not necessarily a break. Beca had to fight through her own nausea the moment Allie had thrown up down her back. She had muddled through some joke about how she took after her mother. But internally, she hated every moment of it. Rushing for a shower and continuing to spend the rest of the weekend with Aubrey nursing their little girl back into health.

"Oh, I can't make it that night." Beca said with a sigh "Someone booked the studio."

"Beca," Aubrey deadpanned with a raised brow, "I didn't say what day the Charity ball was."

She let out a long groan, melting into her wife's touch as Aubrey wrapped her hands delicately around her waist, pressing her forehead gently against Beca's. The smaller girl closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of lavender and baby shampoo. It was Aubrey, her Aubrey. She could tell her anything- yet, this was harder. This was something that made her cheeks redden and stomach drop.

"Why are you so hesitant?" The blonde asked, barely above a whisper as Beca placed her fingers on the girl's hips, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. "You're always so great at these events, babe. Everyone loves you."

Beca drew in a soft breath. She wasn't always like this, it was the combination of Aubrey's persistence and Chloe's bubbly personality that helped her find herself during college. She didn't' shelter herself as much, she let people in. Going into the music industry was no different- she was supposed to be charming and trusting. The events were really a breeze for her.

"Not dances." The brunette finally lets out in a rush of emotion, Aubrey pulling her forehead back a bit as she blinked those brilliant eyes at the woman in her embrace. "I don't know how… to slow dance."

The taller of the two lifted an eyebrow, parting her lips. It seemed near impossible that the girl didn't know how to slow dance. Everyone had that awkward phase in middle school where the teacher placed a ruler between two clumsy teenagers. But Beca never had, she worked through the eighth-grade dance.

Their wedding was no different. After the disapproval from over half of those who would attend in the first place, they took Chloe and flew to Las Vegas to elope. Not the smoothest move, but it proved not to matter. They didn't need a big ceremony, and it had effectively pulled the method of a first dance away. Leaving them in the situation they had right now.

"Oh," Aubrey breathed out, Beca averting her gaze as the woman ran her hands down Beca's arms, it was soothing, the blonde stopping at her hands as she squeezed her fingers around her wife's. "Come here."

The brunette knit her eyebrows together as Aubrey took a step back into the middle of their kitchen, a lopsided smile on perfect lips. Beca was skeptical, but let Aubrey pull her forward into the center of the tile.

"Stand up straight," Aubrey demanded softly, trying to ease her into it. Beca did as she was told, awkward and not sure of where to put her hands exactly. She eased a bit as Aubrey took her right hand in hers, raising it slightly in the air as she intertwined their fingers.

"Bree," Beca mumbled softly, not really pushing for her to stop, but still unsure of the situation.

"Shh," The blonde responded, placing her other hand on the edge of Beca's opposite hip. "Put your hand on my arm."

Shakily the smaller of the two placed her hand right above Aubrey's elbow, earning a bit of a nod from her partner. It filled her with an indescribable pride, a soft approval from someone that meant the world and beyond to her. "Good, now stand on my feet."

"I'm not going to stand on your feet," Beca reddened, ever the stubborn one. She looked down at her own, covered in mismatched socks. She didn't want to hurt the girl, knowing that the extra pressure would cause some discomfort. Aubrey, however, didn't seem to quell the idea, letting out a huff.

"Bec's, I'm in my work shoes, I won't feel a thing. Don't be so shy."

With a slight breath, the girl stepped onto her wife's feet, a bit wobbly at first as a delicate smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "Whoa," She tried to find her balance, Aubrey holding back a chuckle at the antics.

"The waltz is really simple." She said, moving her hand from Beca's hip to the small of her back to steady herself more. She took it slow, taking a slight step out to the side as she guided the smaller woman. "You step to the right."

Beca nodded softly, following the movement of her wife. "Then backward."

Aubrey stepped forward with that, leading like a professional. She technically was, her parents forcing her into simple classes when she was younger. She never saw the need to know what fork was used for mini orange slices- but this, she could thank them for. Now, she could easily talk her girl through the steps.

"You'll be a pro in no time." She husked after going through more than a few rounds of the footwork. Beca had gotten the hang of it quickly, even daring to step away from her feet for the last steps- a prideful smile on her lips. "We can take it as slow as you want."

"Slow," Beca squeezed the blonde's upper arm, ghosting her lips over the woman's expression, "I would like that."

She closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together with a swift movement. She finally moved her grasp from Aubrey's arm, cupping her jaw gently as the two worked together with the same spark that they had shared since meeting at the activities fair, even if they didn't quite know it right away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mitchsen Prompt-Aubrey Posen has always had her life planned out for her. Go to college, get a degree with the highest accomplishments, go to law school and become a lawyer. It's the Posen way, and Posen's will always want to be the best of the best. But when Beca Mitchell ask what Aubrey wants in life, not what the Posen want but just Aubrey as a person. Aubrey can't help but feel lost. And as Aubrey ponders, she makes some revelations. One involving the DJ**

 **The old room** was desolate. There were not posters littering the cold brick walls. Not lights hung around a tacky cork board that had the memories tacked into the malleable material. There wasn't even a rug against the tiled floor- just a drab grey duvet that looked like it had never been slept on, a book (that looked like it was by Rudyard Kipling) And a reading lamp.

It's what Beca imagined prison to be like, without the wires of course, but the closest thing to it. There was nothing personal about the small room in the New York City apartment. And she wasn't much of a decorator herself- but one could figure some interests from the large amount of mixing equipment she always had close by, and the picture of her girls that rested in a frame crafted during a bonding exercise. But this? This was sad.

"She doesn't really talk to any of us," the stranger that had let Beca into the apartment spoke. She looked like a nice enough girl; brunette and snide. If anything, she reminded the Dj of an eel with dark placid eyes. She said something about being a classmate of Aubrey, sharing a few conversations with her. "She's neat and pays rent on time, so we don't ask any questions."

"Yeah," Beca nodded softly, turning to face the girl. She was leaning heavily on the doorframe, stare occasionally scanning over the woman's frame. She had her arms crossed over her chest almost like she was studying her for something. _Law Majors_. Beca thought bitterly. "That sounds like Aubrey."

And it did. At least the neurotic parts of the girl hadn't shifted since she informed the group that she had given up on the retreat. It wasn't what her father wanted her to do with her life. She was wasting good potential and was better suited for a life in the city. This didn't' look like the best fit to Beca. All she saw was a sad gloomy room where houseplants came to die. She had even noticed that most of the woman's boxes were unpacked, and it had been almost eight months. This wasn't home by a long shot.

"Hmm," The stranger nodded with absence, "Well, she usually comes home around five from class, but the rain might be keeping her… feel free to crack a book." She hesitated "Well, one book."

"Thank you," Beca stated. What else was she to say? The woman had her own things to attend to, letting the door close simply behind her. It left the brunette to stand in the middle of the room- almost afraid to move like she was in an art exhibit. A man with a yardstick would come over at any moment and tell her not to touch the art, it was only an installation piece to be looked at.

She was lucky she wasn't dripping grimy rainwater all over the floor. She was careful to shake herself out before she even knocked on the door to the apartment. The thick scent of must was still in the air- almost like it clung to her black pea coat. It did, at this point, a bad cold to shake. One that rocked her to her core and ate away at her stomach. Maybe it was better this way. Better than getting a dosage of Aubrey's signature scent. The kind that warmed her in an almost opposite effect.

It was vanilla. Not like the cheap stuff that you could buy at a craft store to mask an odor for a few minutes. The kind with glitter and shine laced into the liquid. No, this was something that reminded Beca of the cooking extract. Picked clean from the trees and condensed into a little amber bottle with a rubber dropper that looked like an old medicinal tool from the 1800's. Aubrey always smelled sweet and dark at the same time- a library with hundreds of novels just waiting to be dusted off. A little diner in the middle of the night riddled with mysterious characters. An evening spent in curled up by the fire while snow collected at the window sills.

Yeah, the rain was better. Less painful.

She eventually settled for lowering herself against the corner of the bed, not exactly sitting, but not standing either. She smoothed her palm over the centered wrinkles her added weight created. It shattered the illusion that she wasn't' really here. That her eyes didn't' begin to flash over the bricks and count them by two's.

It was only when she heard the creak of the bedroom door that she pulled herself from her memories. Her midnight eyes flashed towards the offending object. She stood quickly, not sure if she should shove her hands in her pockets or let them hang to the side awkwardly. She wouldn't dream of crossing them over her chest- as if not to scare the blonde away.

The Aubrey that she saw in front of her was anything but composed. It wasn't the same confident woman that was at the retreat or the one that looked so elegant sitting across from her in a dimly lit restaurant that was too expensive for its own good. It wasn't the woman who sat around in her sweatpants and cried over weddings in cheesy lifetime movies. It was someone broken, and tired.

Her hair was damp from the rain, usually, forest eyes faded to a dull grey. Her skin had paled from winters hand, a leather bag hanging off her shoulder. It was weighted down with a laptop and textbooks, no doubt. She had to stop herself from dropping it, fingers wrapping with haste around the strap.

She didn't know what to say, so Beca spoke first.

"Your roommate let me in."

Beca licked her lips. They tasted earthy, cold from the weather. Aubrey simply herded herself into the room, shutting the door carefully behind her as she let her bag hit the floor with a dull thud. Her chest was heaving, no doubt from the many flights of stairs that she had to climb. Maybe from the way, Beca stared at her now. If this room at access to a fire escape, she wasn't entirely sure Aubrey wouldn't bolt.

"I think she would have questioned me more if she wasn't so curious about the type of people that you know." She said. "Knew."

Aubrey nodded, sniffing. It sounded like she had a cold, or maybe it was just the rainwater that still dripped off her features. The way she had that determined stare that made Beca's heart warm in a way that she hadn't felt in a long while. She almost yearned for the woman's touch again. Completely forgetting about past arguments that lead to why they were in this situation now.

It was the _Posen way_. That brought the young lawyer to New York in the first place. She left behind her business, her friends, her family- and the love of her life. Or at least, that's how Beca regarded herself by how often Aubrey had said it. How often she thought she meant it. She was her father's daughter, and nothing about his demanding future struck Aubrey as odd. It clouded her, and now that was all Beca had come to realize.

Aubrey didn't think herself was good enough for anyone because that was the household she was brought up in. It caused her to drop everything in Atlanta to go back home- to work at her family's firm. There was no time for love or loss. She hadn't allowed herself to feel anything towards the situation. And it had all come rushing back to both girls.

"I had to ask you a few questions," Beca stated.

"The phone works well."

"You wouldn't have answered."

No, she wouldn't have. They both knew that. After a few months, Beca had stopped trying altogether. She knew when she wasn't wanted. The brunette had her own career to focus on, part of the reason she had flown to the city in the first place. It was just the devils' hand and the cruel sting of curiosity that brought Beca to ask Chloe for her ex-lover's current address. The ginger reluctantly gave it up.

Aubrey nodded with care, not pulling herself away from the door. She was scanning Beca, almost like the roommate, but this time, it sent an undeniable wave of pleasure through the woman. She cursed herself, wishing her body wouldn't betray her the way it had- a form of wetness drumming up between her legs. Her heartbeat pounding with more intent.

She ignored it.

"Are you happy?" It wasn't the question that Beca had intended to lead with, not in a malice or ill-intended way, either. She was curious. Because this? This certainly didn't look like the room of someone who enjoyed what they were doing in life. "You know, here, in your new shiny life."

Aubrey scoffed, her life was far from shiny. It was clouded over and scared her shitless, but part of her didn't' want Beca to know that. To know that the rash decision to move with loomed with the desire to pull the younger woman into her arms once more and breathe in her scent.

"No," Aubrey didn't have to lie, she was sure that Beca knew she had a tell. It was one of the things neither could forget. No matter how comprised Aubrey was, she couldn't' lie. Not to Beca. The corner of her lip would twitch in the slightest of ways. It was almost endearing, how observant he girl was about her. "But is it about happiness?"

"If it's not, then what could be driving you?" She shot back with another question, gaining more of a nerve. "Your father's approval? Your five-year plan?"

No matter how much she hated to admit it, she was not apart of that plan. Beca knew that Aubrey had her quirks: the way she left crumbs on the butter that rested in the fridge, the way she would lose her lunch the second things grew too stressful, and the way she had the meticulous five-year plan about her feature. The one that was skewed the second Beca had embraced her after a shouting match between the two. It was the best sex they had ever had, to this day. Passionate and a mix of rage and love. Painful and relinquishing all at once. Almost like they gave up a part of themselves that night. Settled for just being in each other's arms in bliss.

"Are you asking me what I want?" Aubrey finally settled her breathing, pulling herself away from the door. Her muscles cried in pain, mixing of the temperatures telling her body to relax and tense up at the same time. She stared Beca down.

Beca swallowed, she wasn't sure. "It clearly isn't this."

"I am supposed to be here, Beca." She said "I make money here. I'll own the firm one day-"

"I'm not asking what General Posen wants." It took everything in the smaller girl not to add a twinge of jealousy into her voice. The man clearly had blinding power in the situation that she didn't possess herself. Her voice was raised, heat in her cheeks. "What do _you_ want?"

With each word, she jammed her finger into Aubrey's collarbone. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her, maybe just a bit irritating. Each time her skin made contact with Aubrey's her heart seemed to grow louder, deafening as the rain picked up past a cloudy window.

The kiss should have come out of nowhere, it should have shocked Beca into complying and letting her tense feelings melt away. Instead, it was completely expected and heavenly. Aubrey clasped her hands gently into Beca's damn brown locks, pressing her cold nose against her cheek as soft lips met in the middle. The kiss was filled with passion, dear god, that passion.

Beca nipped back lightly, her heart so dominating at that point. It wasn't an answer, it wasn't something that she could lull over. Something that made her think more about how the woman in her embrace let her go with so much delicacy. No doubt, crying on the plane as Beca curled into the silk sheets they once shared. Yearning for that vanilla scent- something she felt now. Something she pushed herself flush against.

The answer was clearly and simply put. _"You"_


End file.
